The Companions
This article is about The Companions guild. For traveling partners, see: Followers The Companions are a guild of fighters, similar to the Fighters Guild of Cyrodiil, albeit with a less generic name. They are descended from the Five Hundred Companions led by Ysgramor, confirming early speculation due to the similar names.The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Loading Screen Eorlund, a blacksmith in Whiterun, states that they are leaderless, each man and woman holds his own. He says that an elder named Kodlak Whitemane acts as the "Harbinger" (counsellor), but that there have been no actual leaders since Ysgramor. The fact that they have no official leader is emphasised by the guild name. Aela The Huntress, Brett Tuttle and Ria are among the first of this guild that you meet in Skyrim. They first appear in a farmer's field outside of Whiterun fighting a giant. If you participate in the battle they thank you for helping them, but if you approach them after the giant is dead they want nothing to do. Either way, at this point you can ask to join. Instead of accepting your offer they direct you to talk to Kodlak Whitemane, their Harbinger. The Companions also have a guild secret called "The Circle". Many of the Companions are werewolves, and therefore the guild is in constant conflict with a band of werewolf hunters known as the Silver Hand. (Note: The player may find it easier to draw a bow and attack the giant from afar if they prefer the Companions to speak favorably to them, as the giant is usually killed before the Dragonborn can enter melee range.) Jorrvaskr Jorrvaskr is the building that acts as the home of The Companions, located in Whiterun, on its eastern side. The inside is shaped like a Viking mead hall, which resembles the upside-down hull of a longship. The hall acts as both home and meeting place for The Companions. Jorrvaskr sits at the base of the Sky Forge, which is an ancient forge from which special Skyforge weapons and armor are crafted. Once a character joins The Companions, they can sleep and eat here. On the southern wall of the mead hall is a special area for the fragments of Wuuthrad. Joining The Companions If you helped battle the giant at Pelagia Farm, or at least approached once it was slain, the companions there will direct you to speak with Kodlak. If not, simply head to Jorrvaskr in Whiterun and talk to the members until one of them directs you to Kodlak. Vilkas will oppose you joining, but Kodlak reassures him and directs him to take you outside to train. After the training, Vilkas has you locate Eorlund Gray-Mane, Whiterun's senior blacksmith, in order to sharpen his sword and learn more about the guild. This is where most of the background information comes from. After talking to Eorlund, he asks you to bring a shield to Aela so he can be with his wife, who is in mourning. Once these are done, there may be a few more minor quests to complete before you are a technical member of the guild. If you do a few more quests they invite you to become a Circle member where you can become a werewolf. At this point you will embark on several missions for members of the Companions. You will also be able to transform into a werewolf once a day. The Circle At one point when doing a quest, you see Farkas transform into a werewolf when you are locked in a room, and he is surrounded by The Companions' enemies, the members of The Silver Hand. After seeing this you have the option of asking The Circle members "What is it like being a werewolf?". They withhold answering your question until you progress further into the quest line. They finally understand your curiosity and may attack you if you ask too much. The quests can be finished quickly by only taking on Skjor's quests. Main Quests : Take Up Arms : Trouble in Skyrim Proving Honor The Silver Hand Blood's Honor Purity of Revenge Glory of the Dead Radiant Quests These quests are available after completing Take Up Arms : Animal Extermination Hired Muscle Family Heirloom Escaped Criminal Rescue Mission These quests are available after completing The Silver Hand. : Striking the Heart Stealing Plans Retrieval These quests are available after completing Glory of the Dead. : Totems of Hircine Purity : Dragon Seekers This quest is available after completing both Glory of the Dead and A Blade In The Dark. Members *Kodlak Whitemane *Aela The Huntress *Farkas *Vilkas *Ria *Skjor *Athis *Vignar Grey-Mane *Njada Stonearm *Torvar *The Dragonborn(After the completion of Take up Arms) References {C de:Die Gefährten Category:Factions Category:Skyrim: Factions Category:Characters